


Цветочный сюрприз

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Flowers, Gen, Handmade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Фирменная упаковка для цветов в виде здания цветочного магазина «Koneko no Sumu Ie». Оригинальный подарок с двойным дном.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Цветочный сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цветочный магазин «Koneko no Sumu Ie»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875122) by [fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020), [Narinke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narinke/pseuds/Narinke). 



> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)

Кликните по картинке для просмотра в большем размере.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c7/e3/lUgyy460_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/95/xNcgIr48_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/29/84/xX2gXgDc_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/00/NomeKdCZ_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0f/41/9FKpRhAt_o.jpg)

Посмотреть вживую.

[](https://i.ibb.co/6bWBQ5t/9020.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> При создании цветов использовалась книга «Цветы из гофрированной бумаги» М.Третьяковой.  
> Материалы: бумага, картон, проволока, пленка, нитки, акриловые краски, пробка.


End file.
